


Proud Creation

by Platinum_Bunny23



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot Sex, Smut, first part smut, hoooo golly how am I going to tag this, second part Kiibo being worried, so uh idk what else to say besides that i'm gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Bunny23/pseuds/Platinum_Bunny23
Summary: Based of lilac-nereid's headcanon:"I got a headcanon that Iidabashi gets forceful towards Ki-bo from time to time, but deletes the memories of it. So Ki-bo awakes the next morning not knowing what horrible things have to happened him, but he notices the deleted data and knows something is off, he just can't tell what exactly. Using this, Iidabashi can continue to abuse him."Basically, I'm gross and thought this idea was hella so I ran with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the headcanon of lilca-nereid on tumblr. GO SEE THEIR ART IT IS WONDERFUL AND I LOVE IT TO BITS IT’S SO COLOURFUL AND THEY DRAW A LOT OF KIIBO AND KIIBO NSFW! GO AMIGOS GO SUPPORT THEM!!  
> Anyway, I doubt this’ll be with Kiibo’s creator’s canonical personality, but hey, you never know

“S-sensei!”

Iidabashi grasped onto the upper arm of his creation, holding Kiibo steady as he thrusted up, feeling the bot jolt in his grip. He groaned as he felt the channel contract around him, marvelling at his own genius idea to add to Kiibo’s most recent upgrade. A sort of fleshlight addition, complete with heating and sensors to stimulate Kiibo and drain his battery to make him more pliable, it was well worth the trouble of sneaking around to make the blueprint of it. Iidabashi’s eyes rolled to the back of his head at the feeling as Kiibo squeaked and struggled against his grip.

“S-stop it, sensei-! You,” the robot shook and whimpered at a particularly hard thrust triggered a sensor to send a large jolt of electricity through his system, “ah-! S-stop it! Please!” He dug his fingers into the desk, creating long rivets into the wood as his back arched. He was panting madly, trying to cool down his motors as he was sent into overdrive. He could feel his system overheating and draining his battery as he was pounded into. He may’ve been raised nearly solely by the scientist, but he knew what was happening and that it _shouldn’t be_ happening. “A-ah! It hurts!” he cried out as his sensors were activated again.

“Ah, sorry, next time I’ll make sure to fix that.” Iidabashi muttered as he thrusted in without abandon. It was slick and warm, and knowing every single way to make the robot moan and squirm was only spurring him on. It was much better than the previous times when he had only used Kiibo’s available orifices or overriding his system to act against his will – the only issue now being that he had made it too sensitive and that meant his robot was still rejecting him. Oh well, that just means he had room for improvement and could incorporate this new design into other sections of Kiibo and perhaps turn down the sensors so it became more pleasurable for his metallic partner.

“N-next time?” Kiibo asked between pants, wincing as his hips banged against the side of the table, no doubt creating small dents – they’d be easy to fix for Iidabashi later. He clung to the desk for dear life, trying to desperately focus his lens as his body tried to prioritise due his battery life diminishing, weakening the power in his limbs as it made external stimulation the worthiest for precious remaining power. He groaned, his vocal box glitching in and out to create a discordant mess of groans and whimpers as he was fucked.

“That’s it,” the scientist groaned as he stared at the trembling mess of his creation, “you’re doing good, Kiibo.” He could see the robot’s face as Kiibo pressed his cheek into the table, splattered with drying come and his facial features twitching as the robot struggled to regain control with his remaining battery. Iidabashi felt the robot flex in his grip, arching into him and dully responding back to the doctor’s thrusts with a roll of his hips. Iidabashi was tempted for a moment to leave the memory files this time around, to let Kiibo remember his creator claiming him. He shook his head at the thought – it was better that he didn’t. Kiibo would become frighten of him and this was certainly not helpful to the robot’s AI or his research. Best keep erasing it for now.

The silver haired robot screamed as one final pound overloaded him and took the last remaining bits of his battery, forcing him to shut down and become limp in the scientist’s arms. Iidabashi groaned and shot his load into the robot, rocking his hips against the metal ones as he rode it out. Taking a shuddering breath, he pulled out and took a look at his handiwork. Kiibo was shut down and wouldn’t be waking up until he was recharged again, and he was covered in white streaks from the past few rounds, from his face to his thighs where it was beginning to leak from the fleshlight addition.

“Now, hah, time to clean up…”

* * *

 

“Iidabashi-sensei?”

The scientist turned as the robot entered the room, saving his latest report as he received his creation. “Hmm, Kiibo? Did you just wake up?”

The black and silver robot nodded and frowned, his antenna dropping as he stared at his arm where his port was located. “Sorry to bother you again about this after only a few weeks – but can you run another diagnostics test? My log is empty again, but this time it’s for entire hours last night and it’s beginning to worry me. I think I have a virus…” Kiibo muttered as his ahoge threatened to droop over his face.

Iidabashi gestured to the examination table and gave a welcoming smile. “It’s alright; better to be safe than sorry.” He plugged the robot in and began to run a check-up. Of course, it came up fine, but it did little to settle Kiibo’s nerves. Seeing his robot’s worried expression, he gave a small sigh. “I probably need to add in a more powerful memory into your next upgrade. Your current one is probably beginning to become too small for your rate of growth so its deleting files depending on worth – we hadn’t done much last night so it didn’t see it as worth keeping.”

Kiibo nodded, beginning to perk up a bit. “Mmm, that’s probably it.” He alighted from the table and made his way to the door. “I’ll get started on my daily chores then!” he sent a grin to his creator and exited back into the main laboratory. His heels clinked against the hard flooring as Kiiibo’s expression drifted into worry. Something wasn’t right. Iidabashi wasn’t telling him something and Kiibo knew that if the doctor was hiding something, then it was important. Was he deleting data? No, there was no way that could be true. The hopeful part of him declared that the young robot would be told in due time and that he shouldn’t concern himself about it for now, while the more cautious half hissed that he whatever it was, it was nothing good.

No, he should have more faith in Iidabashi! After all, the man had created him.

Kiibo just had to…

Maybe he should take a look at some of the security tapes and keep a few hidden notes…

**Author's Note:**

> Praise be the nightcore fandom and creating fast paced versions of dirty songs to help me speed up my typing smut.  
> Heck this was short, but I hope you enjoyed. If this receives enough attention then I’d be willing to turn that smut into a full chapter, and probably not as noncon – I wanted to follow the original headcanon first and foremost so that’s why I split this up into smut and Kiibo being worried, but if people ask for it… who am I to say no?  
> ALSO I KNOW I SOUND LIKE A BROKEN RECORD THIS BUT GO LOOK UP LILCA-NEREID THEY HAVE SUCH LOVELY VIBRANT ART AND THEY MADE THE HEADCANON SO GO THEY ARE COOL.


End file.
